A quick-action closure with the aforementioned features is described in DE 102 45 818 A1. Such a quick-action closure is concerned with creating the possibility of bringing the locking element for the insertion tongue into the release position by means of an actuating tool, which can be applied to the quick-action closure, and thus releasing the quick-action closure in a straightforward and reliable manner. Especially if such a quick-action closure is used with an end-fitting tightener, there is the requirement for the quick-action closure to be designed shockproof in the direction of movement corresponding to its longitudinal direction.
With the known quick-action closure, the locking element comprises two symmetrically constructed tong elements, which are mobile at right angles to the insertion direction of the insertion tongue and, in the locking position, engage laterally behind a widened head of the insertion tongue. The tong elements are subject to the action of a spring which constantly pretensions them into the locking position. Due to their symmetrical arrangement, the tong elements in fact act in an acceleration-neutral manner, but with the known quick-action closure there is still the drawback that, both during the insertion of the insertion tongue and during the pushing-apart of the tong elements by means of the applied actuating element, the action of the spring must in both cases be overcome, but for safety reasons the latter must be designed suitably strong in order that a reliable fixing of the insertion tongue in the closure housing is guaranteed.
The problem underlying the invention is to make available a quick-action closure with the generic features, which on the one hand enables easy insertion and removal of the insertion tongue, but at the same time is designed shockproof.
The solution to this problem, including advantageous configurations and developments of the invention, emerges from the contents of the claims which follow this description.